Field
The present disclosure is generally related to an in-statement rewards platform.
Description of the Related Art
While consumer comparison shopping for products is known, an unbiased way of comparison shopping for competing services is unavailable. Often a consumer may only be aware of some of the information related to a service provider's services, options, terms, conditions, costs, and the like. Also, the consumer may not be aware of how the service options change based on their particular usage characteristics. Thus, there remains a need for a consumer comparison shopping method that obtains actual or predicted service usage data from the consumer and service provider information in order to present the consumer with relevant alternative service offering options.